


Push Play

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (just a little), Anal Sex, Barebacking, Consensual Kink, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, On the Road Again Tour, Orgasm Denial, Porn with Feelings, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Liam's in a relationship with both Louis and Harry. Only not at the same time.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or: Harry’s heavy on top of him, his fingers gripping Liam’s wrists, held in place over his head, They tighten on his skin when Liam moans. Liam’s got a hard time kissing back, mouth half-open in a silent moan as Harry rolls his hips down. </p><p>Liam wishes they were naked. Then he’d been able to feel Harry against him properly. But Harry had pushed him down on the bed, climbed on top of him even before he could even get his t-shirt off. </p><p>He seems like he doesn’t know where to start, keeps kissing Liam even though Liam’s begged Harry to fuck him. To do <em>anything</em> to him. Maybe it’s that Harry doesn’t want to stop kissing him, but Liam knows he can get that with Harry’s cock in him, too, so he’s rather keen on getting their clothes off. </p><p>It’s Louis night, really. Louis had sidled up to him earlier, and Liam knows that look in Louis’ eyes very well, his stomach doing a familiar hot swoop whenever Louis smirks and tilts his head while giving Liam a slow once-over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Play

**Author's Note:**

> This is 8 K of porn, with feelings and a little bit of plot. Kind of canon, but not really. Written because of an ask I got on Tumblr by an anon this summer. I hope that anon is still around, and will enjoy this.

 Harry’s heavy on top of him, his fingers gripping Liam’s wrists, held in place over his head, They tighten on his skin when Liam moans. Liam’s got a hard time kissing back, mouth half-open in a silent moan as Harry rolls his hips down.

 

Liam wishes they were naked. Then he’d been able to feel Harry against him properly. But Harry had pushed him down on the bed, climbed on top of him even before he could even get his t-shirt off.

 

He seems like he doesn’t know where to start, keeps kissing Liam even though Liam’s begged Harry to fuck him. To do _anything_ to him. Maybe it’s that Harry doesn’t want to stop kissing him, but Liam knows he can get that with Harry’s cock in him, too, so he’s rather keen on getting their clothes off.

 

It’s Louis night, really. Louis had sidled up to him earlier, and Liam knows that look in Louis’ eyes very well, his stomach doing a familiar hot swoop whenever Louis smirks and tilts his head while giving Liam a slow once-over.

 

He knows what it means. What Louis wants to do to him.

 

Somehow he’s underneath Harry on the bed right now, either way, instead of in Louis’ suite.

 

It’s not like they’ve a schedule, not a written one at least. But usually, when they can work it out, Liam spends his night with first one of them, then the next. That Louis agrees to give Liam this, it’s still astonishing to Liam. He is usually so keen on having all of Liam’s attention; fingers sharp on Liam’s nipple when he’s got his focus on anything else for too long.

 

But maybe it shouldn’t surprise him, Louis always wants to give him everything he’s got and _more_. Also, it’s not like Louis was the one he started this whole thing with – that might be the reason he’s not told Liam that he’s rather Liam didn’t see Harry anymore. Louis knows how good Harry is to him.

 

He’s shared many drunken handjobs with Harry, countless of sloppy makeout sessions that usually ended with them rubbing off against each other in a tour bus while trying to be quiet. Louis kissed him one of the mornings after when Liam stumbled up from his bed.

 

Still with his tea in his hands, mumbling about Liam being too loud. He didn’t sound like he minded at all.

 

Somehow everything fell into place, Harry just shrugging sleepily when he walked in on Louis crowding Liam against the counter. Things got heated fast when Louis realised that, always wanting to top everything Harry did with Liam.

 

Louis was the first one to fuck him.

 

Liam’s love for being put in place, fucked or simply pushed down, he’d have only the slightest clue about before that. He’d only watched pretty vanilla porn, didn’t even realise that other things could be an option for him.

 

That he’s with both of them, it’s not a secret within the band. Niall likes to joke about it, wiggling his eyebrows when he manages to make Liam blush with his dirty jokes. Liam might have told him a bit too much, drunk on fizzy drinks that made him unable to stop talking about Harry’s fingers and Louis’ cock.

 

Though, Liam’s seen the way Louis looks at the marks Harry leaves on his body. It’s like he’s so turned on by the sight of them, that he’s not able to stay jealous. Louis is always a bit extra rough with him those times, which Liam absolutely loves.

 

Some nights he sneaks back into his own suite, but most nights he sleeps with either Louis or Harry cuddled close to his side, too fucked-out to move. Some nights, though, he’s not settled with having just one of them, and those night are the best.

 

He hopes that Louis still wants him later, that he’ll make sure Liam feels him afterwards. That thought might be why he was so easy to give in to Harry, only needing a small touch against his lower back before he followed Harry back to his room.

 

“Harry,” he mumbles, too warm in his clothes. “Do something.” He’s whining, trying to pout but failing when Harry tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth. The sharpness of it reminds Liam an awful lot about Louis, who’s always pushing Liam’s limits until he’s sure he can’t take more.

 

He always can.

 

“I think I’m doing something, love,” Harry grins.

 

He arches his eyebrows as he rocks down, causing Liam’s hips to jump, but he’s trapped down by Harry’s weight, so he’s simply pushed into the plush bed again. Liam nods, closing his eyes for a moment as he tries to stop himself from coming in his pants, just from Harry’s cock rubbing against his own. It wouldn’t be the first time, though; Harry’s got so much patience with him, much more than Louis who’s rushed and demanding when Harry takes his time.

 

Harry likes him like this. When he’s overwhelmed and begging for more. Louis loves that too when Liam comes to think of it. But Louis likes to push him harder, further.

 

“You _know_ what I mean,” Liam whines, flexing his fingers as he thinks about maybe trying to get free and roll them over so he can fuck himself on Harry’s cock. Just the thought of Harry pushing him down harder, stopping him from doing so and leaving marks on his skin that Louis will bite at later, makes him moan.

 

“Such an eager boy,” Harry murmurs, shaking his head. “Think you should ask nicely.”

 

Liam’s cheeks get warmer when Harry calls him that, but he nods and murmurs out a quiet, “please.” He’s always happy to ask for it, the words coming so much easier now than they did in the beginning. He knows he’s safe with them, that they won’t laugh at him for wanting the things he does.

 

Harry’s grin widens, cheeks dimpling. “You’re so lovely, Li.” He lets go of Liam’s wrists, holding himself steady with one hand over Liam’s head as he thumbs at his lip, slick and swollen from kissing. “Think I’ll have you do all the work today, I’m a bit tired. Didn’t really expect to have you tonight.”

 

Liam sucks lightly at Harry’s thumb when Harry pushes it in between his lips, staring down at him. He’d not planned to go with Harry, already certain that he’d spend the night with Louis until he got this idea. He’s shivery and can barely keep still, but having something in his mouth – even if it’s just Harry’s thumb that lacks the width that his cock got, not able to push his mouth open until the sides of his mouth feel sore – is almost lovely enough to make him forget about that.

 

“Louis will be sad that he didn’t get a chance with you tonight,” Harry says slowly, shaking his head. Then he hums softly, looking delighted as he adds, “Though, you might give him a chance to fuck your sweet little arse, too.”

 

Liam blushes deeper, sure his cheeks are a dark pink. He might have done the same thing more than one time before, causing one of them to wait.

 

They both know him too well for him to get away with anything.

 

“We’ll have to make he’s not waiting too long, don’t you think?” Harry doesn’t wait for an answer, fitting his thumb a bit deeper into Liam’s mouth.

 

Liam makes Harry’s thumb wet, shiny with saliva before Harry pulls it out. Liam just blinks, staring up at Harry as he wiggles his eyebrows and pulls his loose, almost see-through shirt over his head. His head feels a bit fuzzy, but his mouth gets even wetter as he gets all of Harry’s skin so close, naked and warm. The swallows on Harry’s chest make him want to touch his fingers there, but the leaves low on his stomach are what Liam’s always got a hard time looking away from.

 

They’re so _pretty_ on his skin, and so very close to his cock. Liam would be lying if he said he didn’t love them a bit extra much because of that.

 

Liam keeps looking, not even moving his hands as Harry sits back so he can open his jeans. Harry told him to keep still, and Liam’s always been good at following instructions. He swallows hard when Harry’s wriggles his jeans down his hips, cock so hard the tip is dark red. Liam can see a bead of precome pooled at the tip, and he wants his mouth on Harry, licking up the taste.

 

“Like what you see?” Harry asks, sounding pleased with how Liam can’t stop staring at him.

 

Liam rolls his eyes, painfully fond. “You know I do, _silly_.”

 

“You’re the silly one,” Harry counters, teasingly rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock. He leans his head back as he fits his large hand around his cock, not even the size of it making his cock seem small. When he sits back on his shins, still between Liam’s spread thighs, he’s still got his jeans on, only pushed halfway down his thighs.

 

He’s putting on a proper show, sliding his hand up and down in a slow tease. It’s wonderful to watch, but Liam needs more right now.

 

“I can go see Louis if you don’t hurry up,” he mutters, only half joking. He’d not do it. Not unless Harry asked him to leave, but then he’d have a cock in him by now.

 

If not, Louis decided to tease him, too. Liam can never really know with him; he does love to push Liam’s buttons.

 

“Oh, you wouldn’t,” Harry says, still grinning as if his – sort of boyfriend, the labels, or lack of them confuses Liam at times – didn’t just tell him that he’d leave his bed for another bloke.

 

Liam shrugs, biting his lip as he watches Harry’s hip move up into his own hand. It’s distracting and it takes him awhile to remember that he maybe should say something. “Maybe not,” he sighs, shaking his head. “But I still want you to fuck me.” He widens his eyes, pouting. “ _Please_.”

 

Harry’s hand stops moving but stays on his cock. He looks thoughtful, like he wants a lot of things but can’t decide quite what he wants. Then he nods to himself, rolling to his side, only just managing not to fall off the bed. Harry laughs throatily, causing Liam to giggle and sit up.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to get naked, his tight black jeans in a heap on the floor. Liam’s still fully clothed, but at least now he can get a proper look at Harry; take in his lean and strong thighs.

 

Liam wonders if Harry might be able to fuck him against a wall, with Liam’s legs wrapped around his waist. That be something he could ask for. Another time, not now.

 

“You want me to ride you?” Liam wonders, voice coming out rough. It’s one of Harry’s favourite things, along with tying Liam up with his scarves, and Liam loves how Harry tells him what to do, guides him even when he’s on top.

 

“Get naked,” Harry says slowly, patting Liam’s thigh.

 

Liam nods, fingers shaking slightly as he drags his t-shirt up over his head. Getting his jeans off takes too long, and he huffs when he gets stuck, not wanting to get up from bed. Not wanting to be further away from Harry than he has to be.

 

Liam’s cock bobs free; foreskin pulled back from the tip. He sighs, squeezing his eyes shut when Harry wraps his hand around him, just mapping the hot skin out with slow fingers.

 

Then Harry hums softly, sounding pleased when Liam’s cock jerks in his hand. “It’s a lovely idea that you ride me, doll.” He smiles, tilting his head towards the drawer where Liam knows he keeps the lube and condoms. They don’t use the condoms most days, they haven’t fucked anyone else in a long time, but they’re still there.

 

Some days it’s not a good day to get messy with come.

 

Today Liam wants that, so he skips out on taking them, grabbing just the lube. He can almost feel Harry’s eyes on his arse when he bends over, but he still giggles when Harry smacks his arse. He moans when Harry does it again, hand splaying wide on his skin afterwards.

 

Liam waits him out on his hands and knees, lets Harry push his arsecheeks apart slightly. He shivers, dropping his head forward as Harry’s thumb presses against his rim.

 

“I could always fuck you like this,” Harry muses, eyes fixated on Liam’s arse when he glances over at him. Then he shakes his head, smacking Liam’s arse once more. He hits the same spot, skin already pink from his hand. “Nah, get here instead. Want you to ride me, like you promised me.”

 

“Thought spanking was Louis thing,” Liam says, dropping the lube close to Harry’s hand. His skin feels warm where Harry’s hand came down on him, stinging a bit. His limbs feel wobbly as he sits up on Harry’s hips, all of him a bit slow.

 

“Really?” Harry looks very interested. Like he wants to know more. “I shouldn’t be surprised, I guess. I’ve seen the marks on you, babe.”

 

“Get your fingers in me,” Liam mumbles, moving restlessly on top of Harry. But then Harry’s hands are on his hips, holding him still.

 

“Think you should do it yourself,” Harry says, voice deep. “Tell me about how good you feel when Louis gives you a proper spanking.” It’s not really a question, but Liam still nods.

 

The lube is cold when he slicks his fingers up, but he’s eager to get them in himself anyway. Harry holds him steady when he lifts himself up, reaching back so he can fit one finger into himself. At first, he forgets that Harry told him to talk – to tell him about Louis. The way Harry looks at him, eyes so dark they’re mostly black, he gets kind of lost in it.

 

It’s first when he’s got one finger in himself, working in and out of his hole as he loosens himself up for Harry, that he remembers.

 

“It feels so good,” he means both the feeling right then, Harry’s hands so warm on his skin, and how good it feels when Louis puts him over his knees.

 

Harry hums, trailing one hand back so he can grip one of Liam’s arsecheeks in his hand. It’s the one he spanked before. “Tell me _more_. Do you like it when he tells you that you’ve been bad?”

 

Liam flushes, stopping with his fingers shoved all the way in. He’s got a second finger pressed against his rim, but now he pauses. He grins shyly as he nods. “Not always, though,” he blurts out, shaking his head. “Sometimes he tells me I’ve been his good boy. That I’m such a good slut, taking his cock like I’m meant for it.”

 

He’s embarrassed by the words coming out of his mouth, but it’s also a _good_ kind of thrill. The angle is slightly off, his wrist a bit twisted, but he still groans when he slips the second finger in.

 

“Our Louis has got a bit of a dirty mouth, hasn’t he.” Harry sounds distracted, running a finger over Liam’s stretched out rim. He leaves it there, just pressing in slightly like he thinks about putting one in along with the Liam’s.

 

Liam would let him. Would let him put two more in since that’d mean he’d get that burn of being stretched open. Like when he’s got Harry’s cock pushing him open. “You’ve one, too,” Liam points out, almost tipping forward when Harry’s fingertip slides into him.

 

“Think you’re ready for me, aren’t you?” Harry asks, working his finger in a little bit deeper. Liam’s wet enough that it slips in easy, causing him to shiver and nod hastily.

 

He’s got his hands on his own thighs when he starts pushing down, biting back a moan when he feels his rim burn with how big Harry is. It’s always _so_ much, causing his skin to feel tight and warm. Harry just hold his cock steady for him, grinning up at him as Liam rocks down until he’s fully sheathed.

 

“Oh, fuck,” Liam mumbles, feeling full and so good. He feels even better when he starts grinding down on Harry’s cock, bouncing himself on it.

 

Harry shakes his head, slowing Liam’s pace. “Take it easy, babe. You can’t come yet.”

 

Liam whines but lets Harry guide him. Lift him up so he’s only got Harry’s cockhead holding him open, and then sitting back so he’d filled up again. His cock is ignored, but it drools precome heavily, dripping with it.

 

“Bet Louis would _love_ to see you like this,” Harry murmurs hotly, moving his hands from Liam’s hips. He looks pleased when Liam keeps the slow pace. “See how good you look on my cock, yeah?”

 

Liam nods, not sure why Harry’s talking like that. It’s new and kind of scary, but he finds that he likes it. Suddenly it’s even harder to be good for Harry, do what he tells him instead of fucking himself hard on Harry’s cock until he comes all over his skin.

 

Liam’s thighs are straining, and his skin is shiny with sweat. Harry’s hands are steady on them, rubbing up and down his pinkish skin. It’s soothing and nice, helps him to pull himself together.

 

He can’t come yet. Not until Harry tells him to, but his cock throbs and he whines high in the back of his throat every time Harry’s cock snubs against his prostate.

 

Harry laughs, putting his hands under his head and grinning up at Liam. He looks amused, but his skin is flushed and his cock throbs in Liam. He’s not an unaffected as he wants Liam to think, Liam can tell.

 

“Want you to come in me,” Liam mumbles, voice a bit slurred.

 

“You know that I can’t come until after you’ve come, babe,” Harry says, planting his feet on the bed. He puts his hands back on Liam’s hips before he fucks up into him; it’s a good thing, Liam never would have been able to hold himself up, letting out a shocked little moan when Harry starts fucking him properly.

 

Just like Liam needed him to. Only, he’s still not told Liam to come. Biting the inside of his cheek, it’s easier than it should be to pull back – it’s not like it’s the first time they’ve done this, though.

 

Liam’s better at being good now.

 

“Need to feel your arse around me when you come,” Harry murmurs. “Always so bloody tight around me.”

 

“You’ve not told me to,” Liam blurts out, patting Harry’s chest with a clumsy hand. “I’m not allowed to.”

 

“Fucking hell, Li,” Harry groans, looking as overwhelmed as Liam feels. “Can’t say shit like that. It makes me want to come.” His hands clamp down hard on Liam’s hips again, holding him completely still as he says. “But fine, you can come, if you want to so badly.”

 

Liam groans, grinding down as much as he can with Harry’s hands so firm on him. His cock slaps up wetly against his stomach when he leans back and the angle causes Harry’s cock to rub just right in him.

 

He comes like that, without even a hand on him. It feels like it lasts forever, back arching as he spills messily on Harry’ stomach and chest, on his leaves and the big butterfly that Liam’s traced with his tongue so many times.

 

When he’s done, he feels shivery and sore, but in the best possible way. He keeps rocking down on Harry, mumbling about him wanting it. Wanting Harry.

 

“So pretty,” Harry groans, dragging Liam forward so he can kiss him.

 

Harry stops talking, his forehead wrinkled together as he fucks up into Liam’s loose body. He’s rocking them both, and the headboard of the bed makes very unsubtle noises, but it’s almost all the way drowned out by Harry’s loud grunts.

 

It’s first then Liam realises that Louis probably can hear then – has been able to hear them the whole time. His suite is just next door. The thought makes Liam’s spent cock twitch weakly, but it’s too soon, so he just lets Harry use his body to get himself off.

 

“Come on then,” Liam teases, wriggling down so he’s full with Harry’s cock.

 

“You should ask more nicely, love,” Harry tuts, looking amused even when he’s so close that Liam can feel his cock swell.

 

“Please, do come in me,” Liam giggles, smacking a kiss against Harry’s pink cheek.

 

He gets what he wants, since Harry doesn’t even answer him before he starts to come, hot spurts of come making him feel even hotter and slicker.

 

Liam feels wet with come when he slips off Harry, arse sloppy with come and lube, starting to trickle out of him and down his thighs. He feels dirty, but he loves it. He’s never been with Louis right after, already slick and loose, not like this, but he can’t help getting excited about it.

 

It’s not like Louis doesn’t know anyway.

 

“Fuck,” Harry groans, patting Liam’s cheek. “You’re going to go see your lad, then?” He sounds like he doesn’t mind, so Liam just shrugs.

 

He wants a cuddle before he goes, so he puts his head on Harry’s chest, letting his thread his fingers through Liam’s hair. “In a bit.”

 

Hopefully, he can find a pair on his joggers somewhere; he doesn’t feel like pulling on a pair of jeans again. Not even for those few steps.

 

– – –

 

Louis is awake when Liam knocks on his door. Liam wasn’t sure he’d be, since he spent a little bit longer than he planned in bed with Harry.

 

“Took your time,” Louis says, but he doesn’t sound angry with him. It looks like he’s smirking, teeth white and sharp like a shark's.

 

“Sorry,” Liam says, curling into Louis as he tugs him into a tight hug.

 

He’s got a pair of loose grey joggers on, and he’s cleaned off with with a t-shirt he found on Harry’s floor, likely one of his own. Harry still wrinkled his nose at him, face buried in the pillow he wrapped his arms around as soon as Liam left the bed. He’s still tacky with come, loose and wet. Maybe he should have had a shower; he thinks, stiffening up as Louis sniffs his neck.

 

He probably smells, but Louis doesn’t seem to mind, biting his neck gently. Then not so gently, as Louis presses closer and slips his hands underneath the hem on Liam’s joggers.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Louis breathes out, dipping two of his fingers into Liam’s hole. Liam blushes, bites at his bottom lip as he waits for Louis to say something. He’s so quiet, Liam’s not used to that.

 

“I’ve been,” Liam pauses, clings a bit harder to Louis as he fits his fingers as deep into him as he can. It’s not the best angle, but Liam’s still has a hard time keeping his eyes open, or even staying upright. “I’ve been, well, _busy_.”

 

Louis snorts, nipping at Liam’s neck. He’s too high up, the mark he for sure will leave there not even being able to be hidden by a turtleneck. Liam only tilts his head back, baring his neck so Louis gets more room. “I’d say.”

 

“Didn’t mean to leave you waiting,” he says weakly, feeling a bit sheepish. It’s a white lie, he knew that Louis was waiting, knew Louis was totally aware what Liam was doing; he just didn’t feel like Louis would mind all that much.

 

If Louis did mind, he would have been ranting to him about what a dick he’s been. Louis is not afraid to tell him when he’s one. Of course always without meaning to, sometimes not even realising it until Louis points it out.

 

“Should be proper mad at you,” Louis says, sounding distracted. He keeps fingering Liam, not that it’s even needed. Louis could fuck him right there, if he wanted to.

 

Liam’s not complaining, but he’s starting to feel too hot in his clothes and he really wants Louis. “You should fuck me.”

 

“You think I want to, with the way you spread your legs for Harry,” Louis teases, almost tauntingly. His tone his harsh, but his eyes shine with fondness as he straightens up from Liam’s neck. His cheeks are pink, flushed in the prettiest way.

 

Liam shrugs, biting back a moan as Louis twists his fingers, spreading them wider. Liam’s legs are shaking, he needs to lie down; he needs Louis holding him down, and calm the restlessness in his body.

 

“Such a slag,” Louis groans, darting forward to kiss Liam. He lets his fingers slip out of him, grabbing his arse in a firm grip as he pulls Liam’s arsecheeks apart. “That you’d think I’d want Harry’s sloppy seconds.” He tuts, shaking his head.

 

The way he holds Liam open makes Liam flush, both with embarrassment and pride, in a weird way; if he’d not spent so long with Harry in bed, he’d be dripping with it. Now, he only feels wet and used. Almost empty.

 

Liam giggles, feeling warm all over even though Louis’ words would have been hurtful if they came from someone else.

 

Louis knows he doesn’t mind, likes it even when he talks about Harry. Well, he does now, the first time it happened, Liam freaked out and wanted to get dressed. He thought it was something they shouldn’t talk about, that it’d make everything weird.

 

“I do think you want me,” Liam says, winking the best he can. It might not work entirely, Louis only laughs at him; as he always does.

 

He rocks against Louis, feeling his hard cock close to his own. It’s a bit rough, the fabric against his bare cock; he’s sore and sensitive all over, but it still makes him want more, rub off against Louis until he comes.

 

“Fine,” Louis sighs, dragging his hands out of Liam’s joggers. It makes him want to pout, beg for Louis’ wonderful fingers back on his skin, but then Louis starts getting undressed, slipping out of his tank top still almost flush against Liam.

 

It makes him arch his back more, pushing his cock more firmly against Liam.

 

He’s loose and pliant when Louis undresses him, lifts his arms for him and steps out of his joggers when Louis pokes at his shin. Then he’s got Louis by his feet, looking up at him with a grin on his face.

 

“Well,” Louis murmurs, wrapping a loose hand around Liam’s ankle and rubbing his thumb on his skin. He seems so calm, but his cock is hard, all of his skin as pink as his cheeks before. “What does my pretty boy want today?” He chuckles, the grin on his lips widening. “Except for cock, I mean.”

 

“How do you want me?” Liam asks, holding his hands still by his sides. He’s never felt the need to cover up with Louis, loves the way he looks at him, with so much admiration in his eyes.

 

Liam likes it best when Louis decides, something about the way Louis makes him stop thinking about every little detail soothing.

 

Louis hums, trailing his hand a bit higher until it’s halfway up Liam’s thigh. Then he shuffles around so he's on his knees, rising up so he can blow hot air against Liam’s cock; he doesn’t touch, just grins as Liam’s cock jump and drools out a string of precome.

 

“Louis,” Liam mumbles, flexing his fingers. “Do _something_ , please.”

 

Wrapping his free hand loosely around Liam’s cock, Louis gives it a slow suck; just shallow and soft. He doesn’t take much, but it’s enough for Liam’s hips to jolt forward before he remembers to stay still.

 

Louis pulls off, flicking his finger against Liam’s hip. Liam misses Louis’ hand on him, but even more so Louis’ warm mouth.

 

“Can’t have you ruining my voice tonight, love,” Louis says softly, almost apologetic. Liam knows it’s for the best, though, so he smiles back, wobbly as Louis starts sucking him off again.

 

Soon he’s got Louis’ fingers in him, working him open slowly the same time as he hollows his cheeks and sucks as much of Liam’s dick as he can fit into his mouth.

 

Just as Liam’s about to come, his hips stuttering forward no matter how hard he tries to keep still, Louis moves back and wipes his mouth. His voice sounds a bit rough as he says, “Get up on the bed. Hand and knees, arse this way.”

 

Liam nods, almost tripping in his haste to get to the bed. The bed moves under him, soft and with white, clean sheets that Liam knows will be ruined in just a bit; he’s so very close, balls draws tight and cock leaking.

 

He won’t last long.

 

He yelps, moaning hoarsely as Louis spanks him, just one firm slap that almost has Liam’s arms giving out. He can feel his arse clenching, his muscles tensing as he waits for more. There is always more with Louis.

 

“Had to listen to the two of you,” says Louis, palming his arse almost tenderly. Liam blushes, but stays quiet.

 

“Got so hard, but wanted to wait for you,” Louis mutters, waiting for Liam to nod before he lifts his hand again. Liam’s more prepared for it, but still feels as wobbly and warm all over when Louis smacks his arse again.

 

“I’m sorry,” Liam says, twisting his head so he can give Louis as small, apologetic smile. He really didn’t mean to make Louis upset; he’d never done it in that case, Now he’s got Louis doing just what he wanted him to, he’s so feeling like he should have done anything differently.

 

Louis is smiling too much for him to feel bad.

 

“Fuck,” Liam moans, squeezing his eyes shut hard. His cheeks feel wet, he might be crying with how much everything feels, how overwhelmed he is, but he’s not sure when he started.

 

“I did wank off to the sounds you made, though,” Louis admits, his hand soothing and soft on Liam’s arse; it’s like his skin’s on fire, so warm and throbbing where Louis is touching him. The gentleness only lasts for a short moment, and then he pulls back and spanks him again.

 

“You’re always so loud, love,” Louis teases, voice shaking when Liam moves back into his hand.

 

Liam’s head feels lighter than before, but still too heavy to hold up as he tries to nod. Dropping down so he’s resting his weight on his lower arms, he tries to focus on breathing. Every breath comes out short, almost hiccuping.

 

Then Louis’ hand leaves him. Louis still close to him, though. Liam can feel the warmth from his skin, hear his loud breathing. It doesn’t take long until he can feel Louis’ cockhead, pushing against his rim.

 

“So bloody _perfect_ , Louis mutters, one hand taking hold of Liam’s hip. Liam’s whole body flushes with happiness, loving the sweet words Louis gives him as much as the teasing words.

 

The teasing does make him harder, though. This is mostly making him want to smile or kiss Louis until his lips hurt.

 

Liam’s about to open his lips, beg when he feels Louis’ cock push hotly against his hole, but then Louis shoves into him. One long, hard push that has Liam gasping for air. Louis sets a hard pace at once, pulling out all the way before he fucks forward again.

 

Liam tries to move with Louis’ thrusts, but mostly he just takes it. It’s hard to do anything else, his whole body feeling like he’s run on the treadmill for an hour; his thighs still straining after riding Harry.

 

Louis keeps talking, words broken off when Liam’s clenches around him, Louis’ cock rubbing against his prostate making his body lock up. When Louis says, “Bet you’d love if we both fucked you. Harry using your pretty lips to get off while I fucked you.”

 

Liam’s not even sure what he says when he spills wetly on him own stomach, dribbling down on the sheets that’re rumpled from his body being rocked forward by Louis.

 

“Fuck,” Louis’ hands tighten on his hips, Louis’ nails a sharp pain that’s barely registers in his head. “You want that, don’t you?”

 

Liam whines, shivering even before he stopped coming. Louis’ cock in him feels more, maybe even better now that he’s come dry.

 

Louis comes after a handful of thrusts, staying deep the whole time as he rubs his hands up and down Liam’s back. Liam makes a noise that’s so desperate it’s surprising he’s been with both his boys.

 

Afterwards, he’s pleased, all of his body fucked out and tired.

 

They should probably shower, both of them messy with come, but Liam couldn’t care less. He’s warm and he’s comfortable, and he’s got Louis’ hand in his hair, nails scratching lightly.

 

Louis cleaned them off with one of the duvets, at least, pulling the clean one on top of them afterwards.

 

Liam’s so tired, eyes drooping as he tries to smile as Louis and poke his cheek. He’d like to say a lot of things, thank him for taking such good care of him, but when he opens his mouth, he just yawns.

 

“You’re going to sleep here?” Louis asks, pulling Liam’s sleep-soft body closer. He grunts when Liam’s elbows him in the stomach, rearranging him until they’re curled together nicely.

 

Liam hums, smacking his lips together. Of course, he’s going to sleep there, he would have wanted to even if he could make his limbs work. But he’d rather Harry's been there, too. He can’t stop thinking about it now that Louis has mentioned it, but he loves Louis so much that it’s enough with only him there.

 

It doesn’t take long until he falls asleep, knowing that he’ll see Harry the next morning already. He shouldn’t miss him as much as he does.

 

– – –

 

Liam’s in the middle of getting ready for he show, his hair in order but the makeup not, when Harry comes up to him. He looks awfully pleased, the banana he puts obscenely in his mouth making Liam’s cheeks heat up.

 

Harry’s always been the best at doing blowjob impressions on bananas, but, this time, the look in his eyes makes Liam want him to suck his cock. He’s never been jealous of a banana before. It’s a strange feeling.

 

“Had a chat with Louis,” Harry says, wiggling his eyebrows. “He said the most interesting thing.”

 

Liam might be too fond of Louis, but he wonders when Louis doesn’t. He’s got a feeling it’s about _him_ this time, though; he can see Louis looking over at them, the phone in his hand mostly for show.

 

“Yeah?” Liam asks when Harry doesn’t say anything else.

 

Harry grins, nodding. “Had the best solution to our problem.” He lowers his voice when he says the last part, causing Liam to shiver. Harry’s voice does the strangest things to him, even when he says words that make Liam’s stomach drop.

 

“Problem?” His voice comes out high and too loud. “What _problem_?”

 

Harry’s eyes widen, his curls bouncing as he shakes his head. “No, _no_ ,” he rushes to say, talking faster than usual. “I just meant that we’d love to fuck you at the same time.”

 

“Oh,” Liam breathes out, feeling relieved and turned on at the same time. “With problem you mean –,” he doesn’t add _sharing me_. It’s not something they talk about when it’s not just them.

 

Even though Harry did blurt it out right then. Luckily nobody seemed to notice, the people around them so used to them being overly touchy and loud with each other.

 

Liam smiles, crinkly-eyed and sweet. “I’d like that.”

 

Harry gives Louis a thumbs up, winking at Liam as he takes a bite off his banana.

 

That Harry talked to him before the show, seems a lot like Louis’ idea. It’s teasing and kind of clever, now Liam’s got to wait the whole time. Liam’s got to wait, forcing himself not to get hard at the thought of getting to have Harry and Louis at the same time.

 

It’s hard, but he manages not to think about it too much.

 

– – –

 

The feeling after a show, it’s something he never can quite shake. He’s always too worked up to sleep, so restless he’s bouncing on his heels as he tries to keep still. The glances, and whenever possible groping touches, Louis and Harry have been sneaking him all night, make him feel even more pent up.

 

They just need to get back to the hotel safely, and then he’ll get properly looked after. Just like Louis whispered in his ear before, pinching his nipple before he darted away.

 

The ride back takes longer than Liam remember, his lip bitten swollen and red when they, _finally_ , arrive. Louis and Harry are in other cars, but he’s sure they’ll be there any minute so he lets Paddy usher him up to his room.

 

When he’s inside his room, with the door shut safely behind himself, he starts taking his clothes off. Liam’s always liked being prepared, this time needing to get started more than ever.

 

His cock has been half-hard since Harry told him that this would happen, but it gets harder in his hand so fast his head spins. Maybe taking the edge off would be a good idea, but he lets go of his cock even then. Instead, he goes to find the lube he knows is somewhere in his bag.

 

He’s a big a slob as he always teases Louis for being.

 

When he finds it, he smiles and drops it on the bed. He quickly clambers up on the bed, lying down on his back. With his legs spread open, thighs wide open he pushes a wet finger into himself.

 

It’s better with Harry’s long fingers, but he still nods and lets himself sink into the feeling. He’s always loved this bit, how his rim burns, at first, just from one finger. It’s nothing against how good he feels when he’s got a cock in him, though.

 

He feels sore in the best way already, well-fucked and with a sweet ache in his limbs.

 

“Sorry, sorry. Didn’t mean for it to take so much time,” Harry says, letting himself in with a keycard Liam can’t even remember giving him. Not that he cares, reaching out for Harry with the hand he was holding his thigh open with. He doesn’t take his finger out, presses it a bit deeper when Harry swears and stumbles forward.

 

“Missed you,” Liam says, body hot as he realises how Harry stares at his finger, seemingly transfixed.

 

It’s not the first time he’s seen Liam fingering himself open, but he still looks like it’s the best sight ever.

 

“I can see that,” Harry grins, wriggling his hips as he pushes his tight skinny jeans down. “Not that I _mind_.”

 

Liam smiles into the kiss Harry gives him, opens his mouth up easily for him. Harry’s warm and solid against his side, Harry’s hand big on his thigh. It makes Liam forget about the rush he felt before, but as soon as Harry’s knuckles brush against his cock, it’s like it’s all back.

 

“Want me to help?” Harry says, ignoring Liam’s protesting whine as he pulls away to find to lube.

 

Liam nods, watching as Harry wets his fingers with lube. He’s always loved Harry’s fingers, how long and wide they are. He loves how good Harry’s with them even more.

 

“So good,” Liam mutters as Harry sinks two of them into him at once, the angle of it so much better than what Liam himself managed.

 

When Harry wedges another finger into him, causing his body to lift from the bed as he tries to get them faster – so keen than Harry laughs against his lips – he wonders where Louis is. He’s probably been hold up, it’s not unusual – he doesn’t want to come before Louis gets there.

 

It’ll be hard holding on, though. Harry knows what Liam likes; he’s not holding anything back.

 

“You _fuckers_ ,” Louis says fondly just next to them, causing Liam to bite Harry’s lip a bit too hard. He didn’t even notice Louis getting in, so lost in the feeling of Harry fingering him open. “Didn’t even wait for me.”

 

Harry frowns as he pokes at his bottom lip, but then shrugs and turns to Louis, still with his fingers in Liam’s arse. Liam arches his back in a try to get him to move them, though. He feels greedy, but he wants what Harry promised him.

 

“Liam started without me,” Harry drawls, dragging his fingers out slowly, teasingly. “Had his fingers in himself already when I came.”

 

Louis’ hands pause on the hem of his t-shirt, eyes blinking slowly as he stares at Liam and Harry. Then he shakes his head, clearing his throat. “Yeah,” he murmurs, dropping his t-shirt on the floor. “He’s always so keen. Shouldn’t be surprised, should I?”

 

Harry laughs loudly, giving Louis a long look like he can’t help himself. Liam can understand; Louis so very lovely, all golden skin and sharp edges. And it’s not all about him, even though it’s him who’s been going between the two of them.

 

“Come here,” Liam says, needing to have Louis closer. “You’re so bloody late.”

 

Louis shrugs, dropping down on the bed. He moves over so he’s on Liam’s other side, puts a hand on his leg so he can help hold Liam’s thighs apart. The way he watches where Harry’s fingers pull at his rim makes Liam groan.

 

“Ready for some dick then, love,” Louis wonders, grinning when Liam lets out a weak moan.

 

“Always so subtle,” Liam giggles, the noise out of control when Harry’s fingers push into him hard again.

 

“Thought you liked the way I talked to you,” Louis says, sounding self-confident. He shrugs but looks tense; muscles pulled together. Liam can feel his cock, hard against his side when Louis moves into him.

 

He’s not as relaxed as he wants Liam to think he is, probably as desperate for it as Liam is.

 

“How do you want to do this?” Harry asks, more to Louis than to him. Liam doesn’t mind, doesn’t even care about _how_. As long as he gets it.

 

Louis looks thoughtful, teeth pulling at his lip as he stares down at Liam. “I might have said something about his lips on your cock,” he smirks when Liam whines, doing his best not to come on his own stomach just from hearing those words. “Oh, and my cock in his arse.”

 

“Sounds like a good plan,” Harry muses, rubbing a hand on Liam’s stomach. He doesn’t touch his cock, but his pinky fingers graze the head. It’s enough for Liam’s hips to jerk up, lifting off the bed.

 

“Please,” he says, not sure if he should look at Louis and Harry. Who of them that’d give into him easiest. “Just do it.”

 

“I’d fuck you like this,” Louis tells him, patting his chest. Then he grins, fingers finding one of Liam’s nipples easily and giving it a pulling twist, causing Liam to choke on a groan. “But I kind of want to see how well you take Harry’s cock. It’s not a little thing, that it. Bloody hell.”

 

“Thank you,” Harry grins. Liam only nods, feeling himself get warm from just the thought of how big Harry always feels in his mouth, how wide it pushes his lips apart. “Might be a good idea to have him on his hands and knees, then.”

 

“Or,” Louis says slowly, smiling like he’s won the jackpot on a lottery. “Or he could just stay where he is, twist his head a little and put his mouth on you.”

 

Liam nods, feeling how wet his mouth is when he swallows. He’s sure he’ll drool on Harry’s cock, make a proper mess of himself with saliva and precome on his chin. That Louis will see, makes him want it even more.

 

With his focus on Harry as he moves up the bed, Liam doesn’t realise that Louis moves too. Not until Louis presses two dry fingers over his hole, just holding them there. He’s in between Liam’s thighs, sitting back on his shins.

 

Liam’s not sure where to look; Louis’ chest with all his tattoos so very tempting but when Harry taps his chin with two fingers, he tilts his head Harry’s way. He’s glad, since Harry’s cock is right _there_ , his cockhead dark and red and a bit shiny at the tip.

 

Liam licks his lips, opening his mouth when Harry’s fingers trails down his face until they rest on his bottom lip. His mouth drops open further when Louis’ cock snubs against his hole, slippery with lube as he pushes Liam’s thighs apart more to fit himself closer.

 

“Can’t believe this,” Louis says, pinching the sensitive skin on the inside of Liam’s thigh to get his attention. Or just because he likes how Liam’s cock twitches and lifts from his body, slapping down wetly. “You’re such a good boy for us. Proper needing _it_.”

 

“Good boys don’t need spankings,” Harry muses, thoughtful with a wrinkle between his eyebrows.

 

“This one does,” Louis says, starting to fuck his cock into Liam little by little.

 

Liam’s about to plead for Louis to fuck him – like he did the night before – but then he’s got Harry’s cock between his lips. He can’t say anything, but he still glances towards Louis, who’s stopped moving, only staring at Liam’s mouth with his lip between his teeth, biting hard.

 

Then Louis pushes forward again, his movements a bit rougher; fingers holding onto Liam’s legs a bit harder. Louis pauses first when his hips are flush against Liam, cock pulsing so hard in him that Liam can feel it.

 

“Been thinking about this all day,” Louis mumbles, grinding his cock into him. He doesn’t pull out far, but it’s so precise, the slide of his cock sending shivers up Liam’s spine.

 

“Me too,” Harry agrees, raising up a bit more on his knees as he fucks into Liam’s mouth, the same pace as Louis.

 

Liam can only grin around Harry’s cock, choking a bit when Harry slips deeper into his mouth. He still doesn’t want Harry to pull out, grabs his hand and holds on hard.

 

“So good with his mouth,” Harry praises, tracing his fingers where his cock slips into Liam’s mouth. For a moment, Liam’s almost sure that Harry’s about to push them in, too. It makes him suck a little harder, try to get more of Harry’s cock even though his neck is straining and he’s got a hard time breathing.

 

He’s trapped between their cocks, only able to lets them use him to get off. He’s never felt more taken care off, though. His cock leaks on his stomach, skin marked with precome where it lays flat.

 

Liam comes with Louis’ hand tight around him, thumb pushing against the sensitive head. Louis’ thrust has started to become uneven and hard, the teasing words replaced by loud grunts, so Liam knows he’s close, too.

 

Harry’s cock spreads precome over the roof of his mouth, in the back of his throat.

 

“So blood hot,” Louis moans, tipping his head back as Liam squeezes hard around him, like his body wants to hold him there. “You’re always so tight for us, babe.”

 

Harry mumbles out an agreement, shifting on his knees. Then Harry’s cock slip out of his mouth, tip wet against Liam’s swollen puffy bottom lip – the sides of his mouth sore as he breathes in.

 

“Gonna come on your face, yeah?” The tip of Harry’s cock slip in and out of his hand as he wanks himself off, quick flick with his wrist that makes Liam lick his lips again.

 

“Do it,” Louis “He always loves that. Want to be a mess.” He laughs, voice shaking as he tries to hold back his orgasm. “Good thing we’re two, then. This way we can make a proper mess off our boy.”

 

Liam’s barely time to close his eyes, wanting to see, before Harry groans loudly and starts to come on his face. He gets some on his lips; mouth already open so he can taste the salty, heady taste on his tongue. His cheeks and chin get wet, too.

 

Louis groans louder than both him and Harry, fucking into him hard. Liam would look at him, but Harry’s still coming, so he keeps his eyes closed. He’s shaking slightly with how much Louis’ cock burns in him, his cock trying and failing to chub up.

 

He’s not even aware that he’s moving into Louis’ thrusts until Harry praises him for it.

 

“Just a little bit more,” Louis says, voice shaking. He’s pushing Liam’s body forward, almost bending him in half; he’s more selfish now that he’s come, one hand on either side of Liam’s head.

 

He sucks a wet kiss to Liam’s skin, just below his jaw when he comes, mumbling out filthy words that make Liam blush even when he’s covered in two boys come. Liam lets Louis kiss him properly as he comes down from his orgasm, moaning when he realises that Louis all but licks him clean.

 

Liam can feel Harry watching, threading his fingers through Liam’s hair as he just lies there with Louis on top of him, Louis’ cock still in him. He feels like he’s about to start giggling because of how happy he is.

 

They take a shower together, when they’re done kissing, Harry wanting his share, too. Liam’s glad the hotel is so luxury that they all fit in the shower. Then they tumble to bed together, Liam finding that it feels just right with both of them there.

 

It doesn’t feel new, even though it is. Liam’s sure they’ll do it again. Many, _many_ times.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/134266052439/fic-this-time-lirry)


End file.
